Parallel Sandsea
by Star009
Summary: Just as Kyrie and company were headed to the Primal Cataract, the die was cast by Fate.  Sequel to 'Of Wishes and Downfalls.'  Contains KyriexNaja.
1. Sandpool

**A/N:** My next story that ties into "Of Wishes and Downfalls". If you haven't read that story yet, then don't read this. This is the second story in a mini trilogy series. The last story will be the final ending. On another note, I absolutely suck at writing Naja's POV. He uses intelligent-sounding words and doesn't use contractions. This is based on the game, not the anime or manga. If you did not unlock the Primal Cataract yet, then there could be some major spoilers. Just saying.

EDIT: After looking at the fiction ratings, I realized that this could technically be classified as M or T, and it's leaning more or less towards M. There _is _a pairing in here, but its nothing major. It's mostly romance.

* * *

Ch. Eins: Sandpool

Naja POV

The Sandsea was a dark, dusty-brown color under the light of the full moon. I did not know how we were supposed to save the world, but I believe in Kyrie. Even though he is the Destruct, I know that I can trust him. Soft steps echo as someone walks towards me. "Naja," Rh'ia calls out gently. "I think that this adventure could give us a new perspective on life. Don't you?" she seemed to let the question hang in the air for a moment, then looked up at the beautiful night sky. "After all, your first love could be your last," she said in a very quiet voice, then went below decks.

"Hey, why are you so red in the face? You don't look like the type to blush," Agan said in a cheerful voice. I was taken by surprise, both at his silent sneaky entrance and the fact that I was blushing. CRASH! SWOOSH! Suddenly, the Sea Gale came to a halt. And we were right on the rim of a sandpool, no less.

"Agan, we need to turn this ship around," I said with calm and urgency.

"No can do, Naja," he replied. "The main engine managed to explode somehow, and we can't get her to start. We're going to be sucked into our doom."

"Hey, Agan, what's going on here?" asked a furious Morte. By now, everyone in our odd traveling party was here.

"A sandpool," Taupy said. "Since there's smoke coming from the engine room, I'm assuming it's broken." Rh'ia looked calmly at the center of the vortex.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "This was inevitable." The roar of the sandpool becomes deafening, and I black out.

* * *

I groaned. _My head, _I thought groggily, _I must have managed to hit my head against something that was made of stone. _This was true, because there was a stone wall behind me. Everyone else stirred, waking. Right in front of us was a door made of pure, solid platinum.

"Wow, that door is—huh, why is it unlocked?" Kyrie said after giving the door a light push. Beyond that door was another civilization, another world that looked like our own. And then we were apprehended by feral guards and marched toward a beautiful crystal dwelling.

* * *

**A/N:** I, uh, know that parallel worlds are _supposed _to have the same areas, but...I haven't played this game in who knows how long. That, and parallel worlds aren't necessarily carbon copies of each other (at least, I don't think so). So, chapter two is coming along. Just wait for it. Also, 'Eins' is German for 'one'.


	2. The Unexpected Truth

**A/N: **Uh...I really don't know what to say. Chapter 3 has already been written up. I also wrote another fic that I might type up later. 'Zwei' means 'two' in German. Why German? Because I'm taking German classes. That is, I'm learning the language.

Kyrie: Star does not own the characters, manga, anime, or game. They belong to their respective owners.

Naja: The only thing she owns is this fanfic and the horrible villains she is trying to create.

* * *

Ch. Zwei: The Unexpected Truth

Kyrie POV

This place looked exactly like Agi Wharfs, down to the details. The strange thing was, the ferals and humans were getting along quite well. Inside of this impossibly huge castle was…Ursa Rex! And all of the other beastlords that we killed. "We've been expecting your arrival," Lacertus Rex said smoothly.

"What is going on here?" Naja replied.

"Lady Rh'ia, it's so good to see you again," Felis Rex spoke up.

"What the hell is this?" Morte demanded.

"Hold up! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this," I said frantically.

"There is," Lacertus Rex continued. He then turned to the other beastlords. "You know what you need to do. Now go. We will have many things to discuss later." All of the beastlords, with the exception of Felis Rex, filed out of the room. "Now, let us begin. As you can see, Agi Wharfs looks like the one in your own world. However, this is a world parallel to it."

"So, this means that we aren't even in our own world?" Agan said with skepticism.

"Yes, that is correct," Felis Rex replied. "However, there are differences. There are some areas that do not exist in your world." I noticed that Naja seemed…pale, like he was scared. But when I looked again, he seemed fine. "Seeing as this is a shock to you," Lacertus Rex continued, "we should show you your rooms. We will talk about this more during the evening meal." After that, two feral guards led us to our rooms.


	3. Attack of the Doom Eaters

**A/N:** Chapter 4 just needs to be typed up. And, I wanted to name the attackers '(insert object here) Eaters', but the only thing I could think of was 'Death Eaters', which belongs to the Harry Potter series. And who would be scared of a 'Dream Eater'?

* * *

Ch. Drei: Attack of the Doom Eaters

Morte POV

I can't believe this. Now we have to go to some fancy schmancy dinner. But if this helps us get back to our own world, I'm happy. "Hey, Morte, I was wondering," Kyrie began.

"Yeah, what is it?" I shot back.

"Well, if we really are in an alternate dimension, then shouldn't we be seeing our alternate selves?" I hadn't even given a thought to that, but it did make sense. "I wouldn't know. This is something I don't understand," I replied.

"Theoretically, we should. However, we have yet to find them," Naja said. Finally, we entered the—well, calling it a dining _room_ is…just plain weird. More like a dining _house_ than a room. The place was humongous, and glittered like crazy from all of the gold in here. There was more gold than I thought I would see in a lifetime. Even the plates and the silverware were golden. TINKLE! The colored glass windows shattered, and these gray ghost things were everywhere, shrieking. Blood was splattered throughout the room, and these ghost things were grabbing people left and right and…_eating_ them. "Get out of the dining hall!" Lacertus Rex shouted. Everyone was panicking. Then suddenly, they were gone. And here I thought my day couldn't get any weirder.

"What was that?" I asked, taking out my sword.

"They were Doom Eaters," Felis Rex replied. He was shaking like leaf. "Doom Eaters eat the flesh of living creatures, and their hunger is never satisfied. To them, human and feral meat are delicacies."

"Ha, I'll take them anytime," I said.

"Well, how about I cook up a feast for everyone?" Kyrie suggested. "Yes, and eating outside in the pavilion sounds good," Rh'ia agreed.

"Great, maybe I can kill some Doom Eaters while I'm at it," I said cheerfully. I turned on my heels and left the bloody, corpse-ridden annihilated dining hall.


	4. Into the Dark

**A/N:** Remember, reviews are a writer's bread and butter! So review all you want, I'm all ears. Chapter 5 will be typed up shortly, just wait a little bit.

* * *

Ch. Vier: Into the Dark

Agan POV

"This is a really good meal," I said. I was busy stuffing my face with all of this delicious food. "And it all would have been impossible if it weren't for Kyrie."

"Well, it was nothing, really," he replied. "There were a lot of ingredients to choose from."

"Getting back to business, what in the world happened with those ghost things?" I asked.

"The Doom Eaters," Lacertus Rex said, "started to appear about a week ago. We have no clue as to their origins, but we believe that it is connected to a string of missing-persons reports that we have been receiving as of late around the same time."

"We managed to capture one, and when we exposed it to two mysterious crystals that we excavated out of a ruined well, they evaporated," Felis Rex added.

"Soon afterwards, we found out that the crystals will only activate when this place is being attacked by Doom Eaters. It repels the weaker ones. One is gold, the other silver."

"What about our parallel selves?" I asked. "Shouldn't we see them or something?"

"Well, the thing is, you guys _died_ about the same time that the crystals were found," Felis Rex replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Rh'ia asked.

"Yes. There is a place called Mirror Heart Lake that exists here. It's inside the Enchanted Forest, at the very heart. There is supposedly someone who lives in the vicinity who knows what we're dealing with here. I want you to talk with her. It takes only a few minutes by foot, and departing in the evening lowers the chance of being attacked by Doom Eaters."

"Then it's settled! We're leaving tomorrow night!" Morte said with excitement.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"We're going no matter what," she replied. "We'll just have to leave you behind." I sighed in resignation.

* * *

"_This_ is the Enchanted Forest?" I said in disbelief. The place _did_ have trees, but they were black as night. The branches were bare of leaves, and—Hoot, hoot! "What was that?" Kyrie asked. "Most likely an owl," I replied.

"Let's get going," Morte said with enthusiasm. Sometimes, I wish I had a normal life for once.


	5. A Heart's True Desire

**A/N:** Finally, back in action! Ok, first of all, German has something called umlauts: 'a' with two dots on top, 'u' with the same dots, and an 'o' with the same dots. With purely English letters, these umlauts would be spelled 'ae', 'ue', and 'oe' respectively. There is also another umlaut, an 'a' with two dots on top plus a 'u'. You'll see this in the German word for 'house', which is 'Haus' (I don't have a German keyboard, so I can't reproduce the umlauts). This should explain the chapter number wording. For the 'u' umlaut, I used a Latin symbol in Microsoft Word (yes, the umlauts have Latin origins). Just need to type up Chapter six.

* * *

Ch. Fünf (Fuenf): A Heart's True Desire

Taupy POV

Naja and Kyrie have been awfully quiet this entire time. I don't think anything happened between them, but I can see the tension. We entered a clearing, the full moon reflected in a vibrant blue lake. "This seems to be the place," I said.

"Mirror Heart Lake," Naja muttered, then sighed. "Why was it called that in the first place? I really wonder about it."

"I didn't think those fool-hardy beastlords would send for you so soon," a female voice laughed.

"Who's there? Show yourself," I said.

"This lake," the voice continued, "shows a person's true desire." Kyrie went to the lake, and looked into it. "A person's true desire? Then what's_ my_ true desire?" he wondered. Then, right above his reflection in the lake, a heart made of pure silver appeared. "A heart of pure silver? What does that even mean?" Naja asked. Kyrie looked up as Naja headed towards the lake, and looked down on it himself. Above his reflection were a sword and a knife that crossed each other. A beautiful human girl then descended from the treetops. "My name is Natasche, and _I_ am the one that you seek," she said calmly.

"Natasche? So you're the person that can help the beastlords then," Morte replied.

"Silly girl, I am the one that can control the Doom Eaters. I have a grander scheme at work, and you idiots are just thorns in my side." She smiled a sinister smile that made my fur stand on end. "I will wait three days before attacking Agi Wharfs. Be ready by then." Natasche turned and melted into the darkness. "It would appear that the only person who could _help _us is out to _hinder_ us instead," Agan said sarcastically.

"At any rate," Kyrie began, "we have to tell the other beastlords about this. We must protect Agi Wharfs."

"I agree with Kyrie on this one," Naja said.

"It is settled, then," Rh'ia said cheerfully. We all turned around and headed back to Agi Wharfs, little knowing that Natasche was not only a mastermind, but an expert liar.

* * *

**A/N: **Natasche's name was a mistake. 'Tasche' in German means 'bag', so I accidentally misspelled her name because I wrote a part of this story in German class. That, and learning German caused me to misspell words that I wouldn't ordinarily misspell because I'm following German rules, not English. Zweitausend Kekse (2,000 cookies) to anyone who gets the book reference in the next chapter. Tschues (Bye)!


	6. Dark Vision

**A/N:** Remember, review! Review, review review! I haven't gotten a single review for this story. Sure, it's not my best work, but please! PLEASE! I'm begging you. Yeah, that's pretty pathetic of me, to have to beg for reviews.

Kyrie: This young lady-

Star: *glares at Kyrie*

Kyrie: *Sweat drops* uh, I mean girl, does not own us, nor does she own the guest character who appears in this chapter. That character is a character from a book and...

Morte: ...The author will reveal the book series in the next chapter. It's also kinda obvious if you look hard enough.

* * *

Ch. Sechs: Dark Vision

Rh'ia POV

Three days. Three days before Natasche attacks Agi Wharfs. "We found the person who had knowledge of helping us in the fight against the Doom Eaters," I said to Lacertus Rex.

"Really? What knowledge did this person share with you?" he asked.

"First of all, this person is a girl, who calls herself Natasche. And second, she is our enemy and the controller of the Doom Eaters."

"Did she ever say anything about herself? Her plans, maybe her motives, perhaps?"

"She did say that she would attack Agi Wharfs three days from now." Suddenly, a young feral guard rushed into the room. He was a member of the Silverwolf tribe, and he looked like he was merely seventeen years old. _He's quite young to be a feral guard. I just hope that nothing bad happens to him_, I thought to myself. "Lacertus Rex, sir!" the young guard said.

"What is it? Calm down and tell me what's wrong," Lacertus Rex said patiently.

"W-well…apparently, all of the beastlords, with the exception of Felis Rex, met in the ruins of the dining hall to discuss something. They were attacked by an unknown assailant and died instantly, but there are reports that the attacker is a human female, with short, bright pink hair and golden eyes."

"Interesting. What is your name, young man?"

"My name? Nicholas, sir. Nicholas Flamel."

"All right, Nicholas. You may go."

"Wait, sir! I have something else to report! This human girl…there are rumors going around that witnesses have seen her control the Doom Eaters during the attack. None have seen these supposed 'witnesses', but I have already put some men on the case. The Crystal Hearts, both Gold and Silver, have mysteriously disappeared."

"Disappeared? No! Without the two Crystals, this place will come under attack by the Doom Eaters!"

And, it was just my luck that I had a vision immediately after Lacertus Rex said this. Natasche was on a bloody battlefield, and she was pierced by two weapons; Naja's Silverwolf Fang and Kyrie's Destruct Blade. I knew exactly what I had to do. "It would be wise to fortify Agi Wharfs at once," I said quietly. "We should get the fortifications done in two days…it is not wise to trust Natasche's words. After that, we should wait for any move she should make."

"I'll plan the battle strategy and the plans for fortifying Agi Wharfs," Naja said briskly. "Who should be in charge of making sure that the fortifications are carried out?"

"I will," Kyrie volunteered. "And the rest can have command of a small army once the battle plan has been created."

"A plan it is," Lacertus Rex said. We left the meeting room and went to our duty stations.


	7. Blossom of Love

**A/N:** So sue me if I can't write a good romance scene. I know, this story is rather boring (cuz no one reviewed it). From now on, if I do stories

with multiple POVs, I'm just going to include about two per chapter. Otherwise the chapters are too short. I'm currently working on two unrelated

stories (chapter 8 is already finished), and I'm changing the spacing on my stories starting now because it's kinda hard to read. For me, anyway

(my eyesight is about as good as an old lady's).

* * *

Ch. Sieben: Blossom of Love

Kyrie POV

All right. We'll be ready for whatever Natasche tries to throw at us. I just hope that nothing happens to Naja out on the battlefield. Every time I

think of him, my heart starts skipping beats for some reason. I wonder if it's because I'm getting closer to him. If we stayed in this world, it would

be alright, I suppose, but in our _own_ world… "Kyrie! Is everything done on your end?" Naja asked.

"Yeah, I just got finished with it not too long ago," I said cheerfully, "with one day left to spare."

"Kyrie, I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I-I want to know…do you like me?"

* * *

Naja POV

Kyrie did not answer for several seconds. I didn't really know what to think. I have never fallen in love before. But somehow, I was attracted to

Kyrie like a puppy to his favorite chew toy. "Well," Kyrie began, unsure of himself. "Yes—yes I do." I was taken aback by his complete honesty and

his straightforward confession of love. "Do you feel the same way about me?" he said playfully. It was as if he already knew the answer. Which

was the obvious truth, no matter how you looked at it. I chuckled to myself softly. "I believe I do," I replied, "although I don't know what to make

of it." A blood-curdling scream interrupted my train of thought as the Doom Eaters started to crawl over the walls and into Agi Wharfs.


	8. Darkness of the Heart

**A/N:** Finally, the story is done. Both chapters have been updated. Now, I will start on the final installment to this series. It will be a crossover.

* * *

Ch. Acht: Darkness of the Heart

Natasche POV

Those idiots fell for it. Attacking after they returned to Agi Wharfs was just one part of my plan. Attacking the place directly after only two days had

passed was the second part of my grand scheme. Once I rule Agi Wharfs, I will make sure that those ferals will pay for what they did to me, and

the horrible and the horrible experiments that they did on others of the human race. I watched the computer screen flicker to life before me, the

image of the two Crystal Hearts appearing in great detail. "I need those Crystal Hearts, but they disappeared before I could get them," I muttered.

"To take revenge on _all_ of feral and humankind for the things they did…not just to me, but to others as well. None shall be left alive."

* * *

Agan POV

"Hey, the Doom Eaters are here, and they don't look very happy," I said. I was on the frontlines, and the villagers were doing quite well in this

fight. Humans and ferals were working together side by side. "Hey, Taupy, we need back-up here," I said into a black device called a walkie-talkie.

"You can gather up your little armies, but they will be of no match to me." Out of the rubble came none other than Natasche. "So, the leader finally

shows up for the final battle," I said mockingly.

"Don't take me so lightly," she said, a terrifying smile plastered to her face. "You're such a cute boy, Agan. I think I'll keep you as my _pet_. And if

you're really obedient, then I'll keep you as my husband."

"Dream on, witch!" I taunted.

* * *

Morte POV

_Now,_ this_ is my style,_ I thought to myself. Bloody battles are quite fun, and this particular one was exhilarating. "Dream on, witch!" I heard Agan

say. I turned my head and saw him fighting with Natasche. At the same time, Naja and Kyrie were at the heart of the fighting as well. It had

become a winner-takes-all battle royal.


	9. The Final Frontier

Ch. Neun: The Final Frontier

Rh'ia POV

Everyone was giving this battle their all, but the Doom Eaters were everywhere. I briefly wondered where the Crystal Hearts had disappeared to,

then turned my attention back to the struggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something reflecting the evening light; colored orange from the

red fires burning around Agi Wharfs. A blinding white light appeared, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

Taupy POV

That bright light caused everyone to stop fighting and simply stare at that white column. The Doom Eaters, however, shied away from the light

source. Most of them simply crumbled into ashes. Within that column of light were two objects shaped like keys that had heart-shaped handles.

Inside those handles was a single crystal. One was gold, the other silver. "It's the Crystal Hearts!" I heard someone shout. Then they simply

disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kyrie POV

When I opened my hand after that fantastic light show, I found myself holding the Golden Crystal Heart. "Doom Eaters, find those Crystal Hearts!"

Natasche commanded. The Doom Eaters scattered, and headed towards my direction.

* * *

Naja POV

The Silver Crystal Heart was in my possession until the Doom Eaters started to pursue me. I was surprised when I saw that Kyrie had been

captured along with me. _So Kyrie had the Golden Crystal Heart?_ I mused to myself.

"At last, the Crystal Hearts are mine! Now I can undo what countless others have done to me and them!" she said hysterically. Everything after

that point was a complete blur. The next thing I know, Natasche was covered in a pool of blood and dead. My Silverwolf Fang was bloody, and

Kyrie's Destruct Blade also had blood on it. Natasche's body turned to dust, and the Doom Eaters vanished.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"It's true," Lacertus Rex muttered. "Natasche was among countless test subjects for testing a fabled elixir of immortality. Hundreds died, and

Natasche was the only survivor. And, what's more, she became an immortal somehow." The two Crystal Hearts then appeared, and a portal was

opened. "This might be your cue to leave," Lacertus Rex said curtly. We all stepped through the portal, but we were not prepared for the scene

that greeted us on the other side.


End file.
